Power Rangers Beast Safari
|airdate = 2018|producer = |author = Joséfrancisco2016|previous = |next = Power Rangers Space Zodiac|image = Power_Rangers_Beast_Safari_Logo.png|poster = Power_Rangers_Beast_Safari_Poster.png}} ''Power Rangers Beast Safari '' is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers.The series is based on . Theme Song Plot On planet Earth, there were 170 million species of organisms called "Animals", and all of them live on Earth to remain protected from the ecosystem both flora and fauna. There is a rumor in the galaxy of cubes that grant great power. A intergalactic group called Sagittarks to hear such a rumor run through the galaxy to be able to possess the power of the cubes, upon learning that the cubes are on the planet Earth are directed there to be able to take control of such cubes. On earth, a young human named Aaron Kein, 18 years old, a photographer who is dedicated to studying the world of animals and zoology, runs into a cube called Dimensional Cube and teleports to another dimension and reaches the city called Beastopia, where antropormorphic animals live in peace. Meanwhile, the Sagittarks arrive on Earth in search of the power cubes, led by Garvox and thus destroy the ecosystem. However, Aaron and the 4 Guardian Beastopians must get their great power from the cubes, the beasts and their instincts to become the Power Rangers Beast Safari. Together they join forces to fight the Sagittarks, and thus with their Battle Weapons, Zords and Megazords, the Rangers will defend the Earth, to protect the ecosystem and the animals. Characters Rangers Allies TBA Beastopians *George *''TBA'' *''TBA'' Legendary Rangers *Past Ranger Team *All Power Rangers ** **Power Rangers T.Q.G ** **Power Rangers Space Zodiac Villains Sagittarks *Garvox *Grumock *Promuth *Jaxooka *Vrensine *Gladiator Reseck *Snailprors *Sagittark Contestants **Spearcon Arsenal Transformation Devices * Cube Safari Morpher * Lintern Morpher * Whale Morpher Cannon * Cube Safari Morpher (Golden Version) Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Eagle Sword * Preda Rod Blaster Sidearms * Cube Safari Blaster Zords TBA Episodes TBA Notes * This is the first Hasbro-era season. * This is the first season to have its toyline produced by instead of . * This is the first season since where the Blue and Yellow Rangers switch genders in the three male/two female team (the male wears yellow and the female wears blue). * This is the first season since to have an evil Sixth Ranger on their debut. * This is the first season to have a Black Ranger as a Sixth Ranger. See Also * - counterpart. Galleries Beast Safari Rangers Ryan-Potter.jpg|Aaron Kein Zyuoh-Eagle.jpg|Red Beast Safari Ranger (Eagle Mode) Zyuoh-Gorilla.jpg|Red Beast Safari Ranger (Gorilla Mode) ZyuohWhale01.jpg|Red Beast Safari Ranger (Whale Mode) II Zyuohallinstinct.png|Red Beast Safari Ranger (Tri-Instinct Mode) Cetus3.jpg|''TBA'' Cetus.jpg|Red Beast Safari Ranger (Whale Mode) I BlueBeastSafariRanger.jpg|Marina Still_blue01z.jpg|Marina (Beastopian Form) Zyuoh-Shark.jpg|Blue Beast Safari Ranger LionelYellowRanger.jpg|Lionel Still_yellow01z.jpg|Lionel (Beastopian Form) Zyuoh-Lion.jpg|Yellow Beast Safari Ranger Gabriel_Darku.jpg|Tusker Still_green01z.jpg|Tusker (Beastopian Form) Zyuoh-Elephant.jpg|Green Beast Safari Ranger KaylaCoffland2.jpeg|Taiga Still_white01z.jpg|Taiga (Beastopian Form) Zyuoh-Tiger.jpg|White Beast Safari Ranger KevinQuinn.jpg|Parker Sanders Zyuoh-TheWorld.jpg|Preda Ranger LucasTill.jpg|Hawk Bird_Man.jpg|Hawk (Beastopian Form) Zyuoh-Bird.png|Orange Beast Safari Ranger Ryan-Potter.jpg|Aaron Kein LucasTill.jpg|Hawk ZyuohCondor.jpg|Purple Beast Safari Ranger Allies Larry2.jpg|George Villains Ji.jpg|Garvox DSZ-ShinGinis.png|Supreme Garvox (Final Form) Azald1.jpg|Grumock DSZ-Quval.png|''TBA'' DSZ-Jagged-0.png|Jaxooka Nalia-0.jpg|Vrensine CorH77FUkAEuQmC.jpg|Gladiator Reseck Still_meba02.jpg|Snailprors Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger